


Gavin's New Partner In Crime

by erialc_raeb



Series: Detroit: Become Human [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Drunk Gavin, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Gavin Reed, M/M, Oneshot, RK900 deviates just to piss Gavin off, Sub Gavin Reed, gavin reed can't hold his liquor, mentioned alcohol use, who doesn't love tina?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: Fowler can’t control his employees.  It’s time that Gavin got a new partner.





	Gavin's New Partner In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun writing some Gavin and RK900 stuff! If you liked it, I’ll definitely write some more. Next fic will be back to Hank and Connor.

This was all Connor’s fault, and Gavin refused to believe anything else. It was always Connor and Hank pissing him off. Everyone else in the office had learned to stay out of his way, so why hadn’t those two? Hank used to be cool, Gavin even considered asking the older man to be drinking buddies once or twice, but now he took the over glorified trash can’s side on everything so that was out the question now.

It all started one day when Hank was tapping a racket out on his desk with his pencil. It pissed Gavin off more than anything that day, so he snapped. Gavin stormed over to Hank’s desk, and gave him a piece of his mind.

“Why the fuck have you been tapping the Mii Channel theme ALL DAY!? It’s getting on my nerves old man!” Gavin shouted. “Fuck! I knew that!” Hank slammed his fist on his desk. “You should have let him figure it out himself.” Connor mutters. “What was that, Tin Can?” Gavin growls, grabbing Connor by his collar.

“Reed! In my office!” Fowler shouts. Gavin angrily lets go of Connor, and goes to meet Fowler in his office. Gavin notices the two sneak out of the office now that the Captain was distracted. He got even more pissed off that the two could just get away with shit like that.

The sight that greeted Gavin in Fowler’s office, definitely was NOT what he was expecting. Standing next to Fowler’s desk was an android, almost identical to Connor. On his jacket read RK900, and he glared at Gavin with stone cold eyes. It sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine.

“Reed, meet your new partner in crime, RK900. Cyberlife sent him over as an ‘apology’ for causing so much trouble with the deviants.” “I don’t need a damn partner!” Gavin was furious. “Especially not some fuckin’ toaster! Why don’t you give him to Hank, he seems to be all buddy buddy with androids these days.” Gavin growled.

“You will take the RK900 as your partner, or you’ll be fired for uncooperative behavior. Not to mention the fight I just witnessed a few minutes ago!” Fowler glared at him. Gavin just scoffed in response, accentuating it with a quick roll of his eyes.

Gavin turned to leave the office, in doing so he walked past the RK900. He made sure their shoulders smacked against each other as he walked past, and out of Fowler’s office. The RK900 followed after him after giving Fowler and brief nod of the head. He followed Gavin back to his desk, ready to get to work with whatever task faced him.

RK900 stood next to Gavin’s desk, awaiting instructions from the Detective. “What do you think you’re doing, you plastic prick?” Gavin growled. “I intend to do my job, Detective. So, you can either give me instructions or I will continue to stand here.” RK900 said simply. Gavin seemed to only get angrier. He slams his hands on his desk and quickly stands up. Gavin grabs RK900 by the collar, planning on picking a fight with the android.

But the RK unit had other plans. A red wall appeared in RK900’s vision and he slammed his body against it until it disappeared. The newly deviated RK900 grabbed Gavin by his underarms and held him up in the air. “I don’t believe that is a wise decision, Detective.” RK900 held him there as Gavin thrashed.

“You motherfucker! Put me down!” Gavin’s distress alerted several other officers of his predicament. Instead of helping, they stood there and watched. “Someone get this crazy android off me!” Gavin cried out. “I suggest that you stop moving so you don’t hurt yourself. Otherside I will drop you.” RK900 suggested.

Gavin suddenly stopped moving, eyes widening just a little in fear. RK900 lowered Gavin to the ground, sitting him in his desk chair. “Good boy.” The RK unit joked, patting the Detective on the head. Gavin’s face turned red, puffing up his cheeks in response to stop himself from saying anything he’d regret.

“You want to make yourself useful? Get me a damn coffee.” Gavin tells him, turning away to hide his face. RK900 turns around to the break room to make a cup of coffee for the Detective.

There is a female officer standing at a hightop table, and she summons him over once he has the cup of coffee. “Hello, my name is Tina. I’m unfortunately friends with Gavin. So sorry about him.” She chuckles. “I am RK900.” “Gavin not give you a name yet?” Tina asks. “He’s been too busy yelling at me.” RK900 smiles.

“Don’t let Gavin’s hardass shtick fool you. He’s a real sweetheart deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down. A sub with a praise kink that enjoys being manhandled.” Tina chuckles. RK900 remembers the way Gavin reacted when he called him a good boy. He would have to remember that for later.

RK900 returns to Gavin’s desk with the coffee. “Tina seems nice.” He says. “Ugh, what did she tell you?” Gavin takes the coffee and continues working. “Just asked why you haven’t given me a name yet.” The RK unit figured that Gavin would be pissed if he knew what Tina had told him.

“Cause I don’t fucking care.” Gavin glares at his computer. Tina walks over then, leaning against Gavin’s desk. “Aw c’mon, you don’t mean that.” She smirks. “Give the poor guy a name. It’ll bring you closer together.” Tina practically coos. “Think about it.” She says, walking back to her own desk.

The two get called into a job, and they get into Gavin’s car. With the two of them working together, it doesn’t take long to solve the case.

At the end of Gavin’s shift, he drove RK900 back to the DPD. “I’m gonna get fucking hammered.” Is all he says. R900 sits at Gavin’s desk, preparing to go into stasis when Tina walks up to him. “Gavin leave you alone?” She asks, sitting on Gavin’s desk.

“He said he was going to get drunk, and I’d honestly rather not watch him drink himself into a hole.” Tina sighs. “I hate to ask this of you, but could you check on him for me? I could give you a ride.” She asks. “If I must.” RK900 says, standing up and following Tina out to her car.

“This is not a bar.” RK900 says when they pull up to an apartment building. “Yeah, Gavin doesn’t like bars. He says he’d rather get drunk at home and pass out in private. I’d check on him but I have to get home to the Mrs.” She says.

RK900 enters the building and uses the key Tina gave him to get into Gavin’s apartment. Gavin was on the couch, bottle in hand and lazily paying attention to the TV. “Nines? How the fuck didja get ‘ere?” Gavin slurred, obviously drunk. Nines? Must be a nickname. He liked it.

“Easy. I simply googled, ‘lonely dumbasses in my area’ and your address was the first thing to pop up.” Nines was disappointed when the jab went over Gavin’s drunk head. Gavin groaned and sat up quickly. He looked like he was going to puke.

Nines went to Gavin’s side and helped him up. “I can hold my liquor motherfucker!” He slurred. When they made it to the bathroom, he set Gavin near the toilet where he proceeded to puke his guts out. Nines stepped out to get him a glass of water.

When Nines returned, Gavin still had his head in the toilet. “Drink this.” He instructs. Gavin doesn’t argue and takes the water. “All I wanted was to drink myself into another dimension.” Gavin whined. Nines suddenly felt a twinge in his chest, like his heart was breaking for this man.

“I don’t ever want to see you this drunk again. Do you understand me Gavin?” Nines’ steely glare had Gavin nodding profusely. The sporadic head movement, making the Detective sick again.

When Gavin was finally done puking, Nines helped him to his bedroom. Gavin went completely limp against the android, so Nines had to pick him up and carry him bridal style. Nines set him down and pulled the blankets over him.

As Nines turns to leave, he’s stopped by something tugging on his jacket. Gavin was holding his jacket in a tight grip. His eyes were closed, but he was mumbling. “Stay?” Was the only thing Nines could make out. Nines sighed, but sat down in bed next to the Detective as there were no chairs in the room.

Gavin rolled over and clung tightly to Nines, wrapping his arms around his waist. Nines decided that going into stasis was the best option right now.

The next morning, he was awoken by Gavin’s yelling. “What the fuck are you doing here Nines?” It seems like the nickname wasn’t just something Gavin came up with while drunk. “Someone had to take care of your drunk ass. Besides, you wouldn’t let me leave.”

Gavin then proceeded to storm out of the room and punch a few things before calming down. Maybe this partner thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> http://erialcraeb.tumblr.com/


End file.
